The Dominatrix, The Iceman and the Virgin
by Machina Ecrire
Summary: Contexte : Post saison 4. Après les événements de la saison 4, Sherlock a changé du tout au tout. Son rapport aux sentiments est totalement différent à présent. Cela va lui permettre d'entamer une relation qu'il s'était interdit jusqu'alors : une romance avec Irène Adler. LA Femme.
1. Dînons ensemble

_**Hey ! Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous. Vous avez pensé quoi de la saison 4 ? Perso' je crois que c'est ma préférée (mon dieu l'épisode 3...) J'aime Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. En parlant d'eux, comme ce sont les détenteurs des droits de la série, je m'engage à retirer mon histoire s'ils m'en font la demande (mais je doute que ça arrive ^^). Mais bref, parlons de la fiction. Il s'agit du "pilote" d'une fiction que j'avais en tête. Le système est simple : Si elle vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir et j'écrirai la suite. Sinon, je tablerai sur un autre projet ! Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

 _Irène Adler. La Femme. La Dominatrice. Celle qui aurait pu mettre la Grande Bretagne à genoux s'il n'avait pas existé. Si elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Mais le fait est que son cœur, tout comme son téléphone, était SHERlocké. Alors elle lui envoyait des textos. Il ne répondait que rarement, mais La Femme savait que c'était une autre faille. Car après tout, il répondait parfois, le cœur du détective prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Depuis leur rencontre, La Femme savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sherlock ne cède à ses avances. Et ce moment était enfin venu._

 _Encore une fois, Irène avait envoyé son texto fétiche :_

 _"Dînons ensemble."_

 _Ce à quoi le détective avait répondu._

 _"Je n'ai pas faim._

 _\- Moi non plus. C'est d'accord ?_

 _\- C'est d'accord."_

 _En lisant le message du détective, le visage d'Irène s'était éclairé en un sourire triomphant._

 _Deux heures plus tard, elle marchait dans les rues londoniennes en tenue de soirée et maquillage discret._

 _Sherlock attendait, raide, devant un restaurant, ses boucles brunes se mouvant au rythme du vent. Il entendit le son bien connu de talons aiguilles contre le béton, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Apparût devant lui la femme qu'il rêvait malgré lui de revoir depuis quatre ans. Quatre longues années de textos, sans qu'ils ne se voient._

 _\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Holmes._

 _\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Adler._

 _\- Vous avez changé._

 _\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point._

 _Le détective esquissa un sourire, puis tira la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Irène entra, d'un pas cadencé qui se rapprochait plus d'une chorégraphie que d'une simple marche. Sherlock l'observa, puis la suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait un employé qui les accueillit._

 _\- Bonsoir, vous avez réservé ?_

 _\- Oui. Sherlock Holmes._

 _Pour une fois, Sherlock n'avait pas détaillé l'individu qui se tenait devant lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Irène l'avait bien remarqué, elle s'en amusait même beaucoup. Elle jouait à éviter le regard du détective, pourtant extrêmement persistant. Le monde autours d'eux semblait ne pas exister. Il n'y avait que la Femme et le détective...du moins jusqu'à ce que l'employé du restaurant les rappelle tous deux au monde réel._

 _\- Monsieur ?_

 _Sherlock avait toujours le regard rivé sur sa compagne._

 _\- Hum... Monsieur..._

 _Irène dû faire un geste discret du menton pour suggérer à son observateur de prêter attention au jeune homme qui lui parlait._

 _\- Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous montrer votre table._

 _Sherlock emboîta machinalement le pas au jeune homme, tandis qu'Irène empruntait une démarche recherchée et distinguée. Le jeune homme les laissa pour retourner à son poste, et Sherlock, en parfait gentleman, tira la chaise de son rendez-vous pour enfin prendre place. Après une bonne minute de face à face silencieux entre l'homme embarrassé et la femme amusée, cette dernière daigna enfin parler._

 _\- Pourquoi avoir accepté mon invitation, Monsieur Holmes ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes._

 _\- Je tenais à vous parler._

 _Irène sembla perturbée._

 _\- Me...parler ? De quoi donc ?_

 _\- Nous avons tout notre temps pour cela._

 _Tous deux passèrent la soirée sans le moindre mot, Holmes la dévisageant, Adler lui souriant. Tous deux sortis du restaurant, ils s'étaient mis à marcher tranquillement dans les rues londoniennes, comme deux vieux amis. Mais cette question taraudait toujours Irène._

 _\- Alors ?_

 _Sherlock n'eut pas à demander de quoi elle parlait. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur un banc, et lui fit un résumer détaillé de la saison 4._

 _\- Vous voyez, Mademoiselle Adler, ces épisodes ont changé ma vie._

 _La personnes susnommée était restée sans voix._

 _Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne se résolve à réagir._

 _\- Je...ne vous imaginais pas comme cela, Monsieur Holmes. dit-elle d'un ton détaché._

 _Sherlock esquissa un sourire._

 _\- Au contraire, vous êtes sûrement la seule qui m'ai jamais imaginé comme cela._

 _Il la regarda intensément, et Irène eut l'air perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela. Elle avait l'habitude d'un regard froid, distant, mais pas de ce regard bleu profond..._

 _A ce moment, elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui dans un baiser passionné, avant de passer la nuit dans son lit, sans aucune intention de dormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y avoir droit. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de Sherlock, le sociopathe de haut niveau. Pourtant...au vu de son récit, il avait changé du tout au tout. Alors, peut-être que..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Adler._

 _Elle lui lança un regard interloqué._

 _Sherlock soupira avant de continuer._

 _\- Je vous ai donné de faux espoirs. Je vous ai dit avoir changé, et c'est la vérité. Mais même si je ne rejette plus les sentiments comme je l'ai fait avant... Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ce domaine._

 _Le détective sentit une douce chaleur se répandre sur sa main. Il vit des doigts fins enlacer les siens._

 _\- Je sais, et je n'attendais pas cela de vous, Monsieur Holmes._

 _Ces paroles rassurèrent au plus haut point le londonien, qui serra la main de sin rendez-vous dans la sienne._

 _\- Maintenant que nous avons passé le moment larmoyant, que faisons-nous Monsieur Holmes ?_

 _\- Commencez par me tutoyer, Mademoiselle Adler._

 _\- Alors, toi aussi...Sherlock._

 _A ce mot, une incroyable sensation de chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de la dominatrice._

 _Après un court silence, le détective lui répondit._

 _\- Bien._

 _Après un regard appuyé de sa compagne, il continua._

 _\- Irène._

 _Il avait prononcé ce mot dans un souffle, comme s'il délivrait les codes nucléaires, ou l'ordre de détruire la planète._

 _\- Au fait, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais remercié, Sherlock._

 _\- À propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Du fait que tu m'ai sauvé la vie._

 _\- C'est mon quotidien, ce pourquoi je gagne ma vie... Sauver des vies._

 _\- Merci quand même._

 _Le détective sourit. Ce "merci" était bien plus précieux que tous les cadeaux qu'on avait pu lui faire en échange de ses services._

 _\- Comment as-tu fais pour venir à Londres ?_

 _\- J'ai des contacts._

 _\- Tu as usé de tes contacts...pour un dîner ?_

 _\- Avec toi._

 _Sortie de la bouche d'Irène, cette raison était la meilleure du monde, la seule réellement valable._

 _\- On va rester sur ce banc toute la soirée ? reprit-elle._

 _Le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à sonner._

 _\- Apparemment pas._

 _Il décrocha._

 _\- Lestrade ? Peut-être._

 _Irène avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête, mais elle se demandait pourquoi Sherlock n'avait pas directement accepté._

 _\- Ne te déranges pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas venu à Londres qu'en vue de ce dîner, j'ai des affaires à régler ici._

 _\- Ah... Bien._

 _Ils se levèrent du banc._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Sherlock Holmes._

 _La femme s'éloigna d'un pas sûr._

 _Sherlock la suivit des yeux, et murmura : "Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Adler..." Puis, après un temps. "…Irène."_

 _Il appela un taxi et se rendit sur la scène de crime._

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Si cela vous plaît, laissez une review, je vous répondrai sûrement. Critique constructive ou pas, simple commentaire, suite de mots sans aucun sens, je prends tout ! N'oubliez pas, c'est votre avis qui compte ! On se retrouve dans les reviews ! ;)_**

 ** _Machina Ecrire_**


	2. Le colis

_**Hey ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...désolée) avec le deuxième chapitre de "The Dominatrix, the Iceman ans the Virgin". Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces vues, pour ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire ou qui l'ont ajouté en favori et enfin pour les reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de retours ! Donc merci, beaucoup. Sinon, les petites info : ça fait un moment que je bosse sur ce chapitre (j'avais déjà prévu la trame il y a un moment au cas où) parce que je comptais adapter une petite nouvelle de Conan Doyle version Sherlock. N'est pas Steven Moffat ou Mark Gatiss qui veut, donc je n'ai adapté qu'un court passage pour le moment, peut-être que je continuerai dans les prochains chapitres. Je tiens aussi à préciser que rien dans cette fiction ne m'appartiens et que je suis prête à supprimer la fiction en cas de problèmes avec des droits quelconques. Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

Durant tout le trajet, _toutes les pensées de Sherlock étaient tournées vers La Femme. Quelles étaient donc les "affaires" dont elle avait parlé ? Le détective se promit d'enquêter sur cela, puis il paya le chauffeur et sortit du taxi. À peine eu-t-il posé le pied à terre que Lestrade se précipita vers lui._

 _\- Ah, Sherlock. On vous attendait._

 _\- De toute évidence._

 _Le policier le regarda d'un air réprobateur. Sherlock, malgré les nombreux efforts qu'il déployait, avait beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de ce genre d'expressions suffisantes. Le détective inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'excuse, après quoi le lieutenant pût continuer._

 _\- Susan Cushing. Elle nous a appelé suite à un colis assez…particulier._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Venez voir par vous-même !_

 _Sherlock suivit Lestrade jusqu'à arriver devant une petite maison de ville sans prétention, mais qui avait néanmoins un certain charme. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'âge moyen._

 _\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sherlo…_

 _\- Oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes, l'interrompit la jeune femme. J'aime beaucoup votre blog._

 _Sherlock se tourna soudainement vers Lestrade._

 _\- Vous avez appelé John ?_

 _\- Oh vous savez, il est tard, avec sa fille…_

 _Ce n'était plus la peine de parler au détective. Il était déjà entrain de taper un texto._

 _ **«Cross Street. Viens immédiatement si possible. »**_

 _Sherlock releva la tête de son portable._

 _\- Mademoiselle Cushing, c'est bien cela ?_

 _\- Oui. Susan Cushing._

 _\- Vous pouvez me montrer ce fameux colis ?_

 _\- Vous le montrer ? Oh non, je ne veux plus le voir ! Si vous voulez, il est dans le bureau, à l'étage._

 _\- Sherlock se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré avant de monter les escaliers. N'entendant toujours pas de réponse de John, il lui envoya :_

 _ **«Si pas possible, viens quand même. »**_

 _Sherlock se dirigea vers une table en bois au milieu du bureau, sur laquelle était posée le colis. Il s'approcha et examina son contenu. Le carton était rempli de boules de polystyrène, dont certaines étaient tachées de sang. Enfouies parmi les petites boules blanches se trouvaient deux boucles d'oreilles presque entièrement recouvertes de sang. Les deux étaient similaires, exception faite de leurs couleurs. Au bout de crochets pendaient deux perles. L'une d'elle était rose pâle, l'autre bleu foncé. Sherlock mania les bijoux avec beaucoup de soin, les examinant sous toutes les coutures comme à son habitude. Cependant le fruit des réflexions de Sherlock ne donna rien d'autre que_ _ **«Semblables à celles de La Femme ? »**_ _. Sherlock n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Avec un soupir de résignation, le détective consultant consentit à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, où Lestrade questionnait la propriétaire de la maison._

 _Quand il vit le grand brun descendre les escaliers, l'inspecteur se précipita vers lui, lançant un vague «Excusezmoimademoisellecushing»._

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Je…_

 _Sherlock réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Lestrade sur son pitoyable état mental._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne suis pas en état d'enquêter, aujourd'hui._

 _\- Greg le fixa d'un air inquiet._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Le détective aurait voulu lui lancer un «Bravo, cette déduction vous vaudra sûrement une promotion ! » avant de se précipiter pour prendre un taxi et rentrer chez lui, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la réponse la plus appropriée. Il chercha donc ses mots quelques instants, ce qu'il voyait comme un effort surhumain, pour la seule raison de s'adapter… Il réprima un soupir de mécontentement et fini par répondre._

 _\- Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas Gr…_

 _Sherlock regarda intensément l'enquêteur de Scotland Yard. Il avait toujours du mal avec son prénom, et ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas se tromper le soir où John avait frôlé la noyade à cause de la sœur cachée des Holmes. Peut-être fallait-il qu'on le torture psychologiquement pour qu'il ne se trompe plus ? Il passa néanmoins en revue tout les noms qu'il connaissait commençant par les lettres_ _ **«GR» : Graham ? -Non. Grayson ? -Non. Grant ? -Non.**_ _Alors qu'il voyait que son ami faisait une moue, mi-déçue, mi-amusée, Sherlock se souvint._

 _\- Greg._

 _Le visage du Greg en question s'illumina. Sherlock esquissa un sourire satisfait, remonta son col et partit. L'inspecteur resta figé quelques instants, sourit et retourna à son interrogatoire._

 _Dehors, Sherlock appela un taxi. Un véhicule s'arrêta presque instantanément devant lui. Le détective semblait parfois être un aimant pour ces véhicules, comme s'ils faisaient la queue pour l'avoir sur leurs sièges. Sherlock ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance. Pour lui, c'était tout naturel. Il s'assit alors nonchalamment sur un siège et donna son adresse au chauffeur. Depuis son enquête que John avait «stupidement» (selon le grand brun) appelé «Une Etude en Rose», Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de détailler avec soin les chauffeurs auxquels il confiait ses trajets. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts, une fine moustache accompagnée d'une barbe de trois jours, un nez fin, il sentait un de ces parfums pour homme à la mode, qui attireraient soi-disant les femmes, d'après les nombreuses publicités qui passaient à la télévision, et qui avait sûrement été écrites par des scénaristes de sitcoms pseudo romantiques. Bref, rien d'anormal n'était à noter. En repensant à l'affaire du taxi tueur, Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait appelé John pour rien, étant donné que le détective n'était plus sur la scène de crime, et il se dit que le bloggeur lui ferait sûrement regretter._

 _Une fois au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock monta lentement les escaliers qui menaient au salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Il se sentait fatigué, autant mentalement que physiquement. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, mais le manque de sommeil ne le gênait habituellement pas. Cependant cette soirée n'avait rien d'habituelle. Sa rencontre avec La Femme l'avait totalement chamboulé. Surtout ce qu'elle lui avait dit en guise d'au revoir. Il se replongea dans son souvenir de la soirée._ _ **«Ne te déranges pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas venue à Londres que pour ce dîner, j'ai des affaires à régler ici.»**_ _Outre la pointe de déception et de jalousie de ne pas être l'unique raison de son retour, Sherlock resta pensif sur les «affaires» en question. Irène était censée être morte, que pouvait-elle bien faire à Londres ?_

 _Sherlock n'eût cependant pas l'occasion de poursuivre ses réflexions, un SMS le tirant de ses pensées._

 _ **«Sherlock ? Où es-tu ? Il n'y a que Lestrade ici !»**_

 _Le détective fut tenté de ne pas répondre pour continuer à réfléchir au cas d'Irène Adler, mais il se rendit compte que ne pas répondre à John ne ferait qu'empirer la situation._

 _ **«Ne me sentais pas bien. Ai dû rentrer.»**_

 _Le côté inquiet de John refit aussitôt surface._

 _ **«Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'arrive tout de suite.»**_

 _Sherlock poussa un soupir d'exaspératio et leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre._

 _ **«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas grave.»**_

 _Son soupir se prolongea au vu de la réponse de John._

 _ **«Je monte dans un taxi. J'arrive.»**_

 _Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher son ami de débarquer en catastrophe comme si Sherlock avait une arme braquée sur la tempe (tellement déjà vu…), le grand brun entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil. Son esprit vagabondant, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que les gens s'inquiétaient toujours trop à son compte. Il se demandait pourquoi. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers une Dominatrice qui avait visiblement des affaires post-mortem à régler dans la capitale._

 _Alors que John claquaient la porte pour arriver en trombe dans le salon, Sherlock en était arrivé à une conclusion qui était loin de lui plaire. Ainsi, quand il vit son ami, essoufflé, face à lui, une question traversa son esprit : fallait-il lui en parler ? John était parfois (même souvent) utile, et avoir un soutien moral face à une affaire qui le touchait à ce point ne serait sans doute pas superflu. Le détective se leva donc, servit deux tasses de thé, en proposa une à John et s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil, une tasse à la main._

 _\- La Femme. dit-il simplement_

 _Sans surprise, John ne comprit pas où le détective voulait en venir. Devant son air ahuri, Sherlock développa._

 _\- Suite à ton… conseil, nous avons dîné ensemble._

 _Au grand sourire John, Sherlock en déduisit que le médecin imaginait la scène en sachant qu'elle était loin d'être banale. Le brun l'ignora pour autant._

 _\- Quand il a fallu nous quitter à cause de l'appel de Lestrade…_

 _Sherlock fut de nouveau interrompu par le sourire de John qui s'élargissait (sûrement suite au choix du mot «à cause»). Le brun en eût assez._

 _\- John, je sais que la perspective que je sois allé à un rendez-vous avec elle te paraît amusante, mais s'il te plaît, j'essaye de te dire quelque chose d'important._

 _John essaya donc de reprendre un air sérieux, mais son regard souriait encore. Sherlock poursuivit néanmoins._

 _\- Donc, quand nous nous sommes quitté, elle a dit qu'elle avait des affaires à régler à Londres._

 _Le bloggeur sembla réfléchir._

 _\- Mais… elle est censée être morte !_

 _\- Précisément John, aussi j'y réfléchi…et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion, qui est loin d'être simple._

 _Son ami prit son air impatient._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _La mine de Sherlock s'assombrit._

 _\- En parler à mon frère._

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir (je réponds la plupart du temps) ou à suivre l'histoire, ou la mettre en favori. Je ne sais pas quand sortiras le prochain chapitre, mais si vous voulez vous tenir au courant, ça m'arrive de poster quelques infos sur mon profil à propos de l'avancement des fictions. À la prochaine ! ;)_**


End file.
